Cuarto 23
| Última= | Construído=Iniciativa Dharma | Controlado=Equipo de Charles Widmore | Descubierta= Kate, Sawyer, Alex }} El Cuarto 23 es una habitación cerrada en el complejo de la Hidra la cual tuvo en los tiempos de la Iniciativa Dharma el objetivo de causar un lavado cerebral para borrar los recuerdos de los interrogatorios en los hostiles secuestrados para no romper la tregua que había entre ellos. Además se incluyo a Jacob en el video, puesto que lo consideraban una deidad para los nativos, ayudándose con esto a entrar en sus mentes. Años posteriores, luego de la purga, Karl estuvo encerrado en y en 2007, Charles Widmore mantuvo cautivo a Jin-Soo Kwon en aquel lugar . Se encuentra dentro de un edificio custodiado por Aldo. El complejo tiene el logo de La Hidra, aunque parece estar separado del resto de la estación Hidra. Dentro del cuarto, Karl estaba sufriendo un lavado de cerebro al ser obligado a ver un vídeo, atado a una silla, mientras sonaba una música de batería a todo volumen. Llevaba una intravenosa en su brazo que lo mantenía drogado, y le habían puesto una gafas LED. El vídeo contenía diversas imágenes aleatorias y algunos textos, así como breves escenas de Gerald DeGroot y Alvar Hanso. El encierro de Walt La participación de esta habitación en el cautiverio de Walt con los Otros queda esclarecida en el sexto mobisode de Lost, "Room 23". Ben comenta que Walt ha sido llevado por una petición de Jacob. Juliet, sin embargo, al observar el desorden que ha ocasionado la activación de la alarma en el cuarto, se rehúsa a participar en el encierro de Walt, sugiriendo a Ben devolverlo a Michael. Según lo que se puede apreciar, al parecer Walt habría estado largo tiempo encerrado en la habitación. Según Ben, su reclusión se debe a que éste es "especial". Juliet comenta que ni Bea Klugh ni Tom se han atrevido a "dejarle comida" a Walt. El encierro de Karl Karl fue sometido a lavado del cerebro dentro del Cuarto 23, atado a una silla y forzado a ver el vídeo. Alex, Kate y Sawyer lo encontraron con una sonda intravenosa en el brazo y usando gafas de LED. Al ser liberado, Karl estaba plenamente inconsciente y tuvo que ser llevado por Sawyer hacia afuera del complejo. El vídeo en el que Karl fue sometido muestra figuras e imágenes con texto de Gerald y Karen DeGroot y Alvar Hanso. En ese momento, el lugar que albergaba la habitación estaba custodiada por Aldo. El encierro de Jin En 2007, Jin-Soo Kwon fue capturado y llevado allí por Charles Widmore. Él se despierta en el cuarto y comienza a buscar alguna manera de salir de allí. Uno de los interruptores que accionó hizo que se proyecte la película del vídeo y por un breve momento lo apaga. Zoe, luego le dice que la Iniciativa Dharma usaba el vídeo pera experimentar con mensajes subliminales. Conexión con The Lost Experience * Una película de Dharma muy parecida, llamada Psychology Test Video, fue vista en The Lost Experience. Incluía 115 imágenes aparentemente aleatorias (y a veces sensibilizantes), destellando en rápida sucesión, sin texto ni sonido. Mensajes del proyector de imágenes *'Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit' // "Cosecharas lo que siembras..." *'Everything Changes' // "...Todo cambia..." *'We are the causes of our suffering' // "...Nosotros causamos nuestro sufrimiento..." *'God loves you as He Loved Jacob' // "...Dios te ama, como Él amó a Jacob..." *'Think About' // "...Piensa en..." *'Your Life' // "...Tu vida." Referencias Culturales Cine y TV *''La Naranja Mecánica '' - El vídeo del cuarto 23 es una referencia a la técnica de Ludovico, un tipo ficticio de condicionamiento a la aversión utilizado en La Naranja Mecánica. Con esta técnica, el sujeto es medicado con una droga antináuseas y forzado a ver una película con imágenes violentas y música a todo volumen, asociando así las ideas violentas con la sensación de estar enfermo. Además, el número de la habitación de Alex DeLarge en la cárcel donde está retenido antes de ser rehabilitado por la Técnica Ludovico es el 23. Audio al revés * Se puede oír la voz de una mujer repitiendo "Sólo los necios se dejan esclavizar por el tiempo y el espacio" múltiples veces en la versión invertida del vídeo. Esta pista escondida hace eco de una palabras parecidas encontradas en una 'Discusión Dharma' titulada Perspectiva Budista del Tiempo y el Espacio: http://www.dharmaweb.org/index.php/Buddhist_Perspective_on_Time_and_Space "Los sabios saben cómo utilizar el tiempo y el espacio a la perfección; llevan vidas libres y armoniosas. Los necios son esclavizados por el tiempo y el espacio; están todo el día ocupados arriba y abajo. Sabio o necio, la diferencia es obvia." * Las voces al comienzo del audio invertido pueden que suenen similares a lenguas extranjeras, pero es sencillamente la conversación de Alex y Sawyer que estos tienen al final. El sonido que sigue es el de Kate reptiendo el nombre de Sawyer para llamar su atención pidiendo ayuda, antes de sacar a Karl fuera del cuarto. * Los atronadores sonidos parecen truenos cuando se oyen al revés. Hay un chillido discordante, como si se fundiera, explotando numerosas veces. 425px Vídeo al completo El vídeo completo fue lanzado como Easter Egg en el DVD, presentado en widescreen. Gar6JyV6800 Preguntas sin responder * ¿Cuál es el significado de Jacob y las imágenes? * ¿Por qué se hace referencia en pasado al amor de Dios por Jacob? * ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Karl sometido a él? * ¿Se ha utilizado esta técnica sobre Walt? * ¿Hay más cuartos, como por ejemplo, cuarto 4, 8, 15 etc.? * ¿Por qué el vídeo incluye referencias cristianas y budistas? * ¿Es esta la "habitación" a la que Bea Klugh hizo referencia para silenciar a Walt en ? *¿Cómo supo Charles Widmore de la existencia del Cuarto 23? de:Room 23 en:Room 23 fr:Pièce 23 it:Room 23 pl:Room 23 pt:Room 23 ru:Комната 23 Category:Vídeos Category:Lugares de la Isla